the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Adoiri, The Phoenix God
'Adoiri '''is the patron god of the Adoiri Kingdom as well as Fire, Memory, War, Redemption and Funerals. He is also seen as a protector and is the one that guides souls to the Afterlife, occasionally passing judgement to see if they’re fit for rebirth. He was raised to Godhood by Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess, after saving a woman from bandits and seeing her safely home with no reward in mind. He is also the twin brother of Adradia, The Swan Goddess. History/Legend Pre-Trials of Fate/Legend Adoiri was born in the wetlands at what now marks the border for the countries named after him and his twin sister Adradia, and he is the son of one of the first women and the Sleyrn, The Bear God. They were both born with special gifts, Adoiri with fire abilities and his sister with water abilities. Despite their differences they were close, and Adoiri often felt protective over his twin. Growing up he was rebellious and adventurous, often sneaking off and causing mischief among the lands or just exploring new areas. As he grew older the trips he took became longer and he wandered farther, often helping other travelers who were lost or getting into brawls. On one such trip however he ran across a young woman being attacked by a group of men. He rushed to her aid, fighting off her attackers and although he got seriously wounded in the process but he still made it his duty to see her home safely. She introduced herself as Veida. He didn't make it far before running into Fulger. For his deeds she turned him into a God, but did not heal the wounds he had sustained while saving Veida. Instead, Veida took him in and nursed him back to health to repay him although he didn’t ask for anything. During his stay he ended up falling in love with her but Adoiri decided to go and see his sister before settling down, let her know of what happened to him and check up on her, but when he got back he learned Adradia was engaged. Upon meeting his twins betrothed his new godly powers got out of hand and he accidentally turned her betrothed Corley into a crane, having been a new God he was unaware of the full extent of his powers. He hadn't realized what he'd done until his sister had fled from him, he tried to correct his by finding Corley and returning him to human form, vowing not to love again until his sister did, even going so far to give up the woman he loved. But what Adoiri didn’t know was that Veida was already pregnant with his child. Adoiri traveled all over the place but he could never find Corley and while he never gave up the search he did try to redeem himself in other ways. He would travel around and help other people in need of guidance, lighting the way through a storm or warming weary travelers with his flames. After his sister ascended to godhood he became more determined than ever to redeem himself, discovering what is now called the Fire Trials by the Adoirian’s. No one knows the details of the Trials themselves but when Adoiri came out he was more focused on helping others redeem themselves. One of these people was a man named Ezekiel Grace, who eventually founded the Kingdom and named it Adoiri in honor of the God who had saved him. Ezekiel became the first, and only known, Chosen of Adoiri and undertook the Fire Trials to gain control over the element fire to help found the kingdom and push back invading forces. Although Adoiri was known for helping others he was no saint, his temper and power constantly got him into trouble and he was always trying to redeem himself for some wrong doing, he was said to wreck mischief among the Gods and even to start some wars with his explosive temper. Because of the destruction and loss of life sustained the Father tasked Adoiri with the job of leading the souls of the dead to the afterlife so that he could fully understand the damage he had caused with the war. This caused him to get closer to humans and emphasize with them more, marking him as the more human of the deities. During one trip to the kingdom of Fulger to collect some souls Adoiri heard the sound of an infant crying and went to investigate, eventually stumbling across a small child hidden in a log. His protective instincts kicked in and he wrapped the baby girl in a blue shawl, leaving her on a soft patch of grass by a tree he knew that his adoptive mother Fulger liked to visit, hoping she’d protect the young child. Only years later his path crossed with that of the young Haven Archer as he noticed her playing in a swamp with some swans he was supposed to guide home for the season. He quickly became intrigued with the young Adoirian that didn’t seem to fear water and kept watch over her, even going so far as the shape himself into a cat to learn about her and protect her, eventually marking her as his Chosen one. Book One: Trials of Fate Write Here Book Two: Chancing Fate Write Here Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Write Here Personality At first glance he is a seemingly kind and gentle God that will be nice to you and give you warmth, but he has a nasty temper. He's quick to make rash decisions and his anger burns hot and quick, much like fire. His rage is explosive and destructive when unleashed, tending to have no bounds and destroying whatever is in its way to the source. However, he does not mean to be destructive, it is his nature just like it is the nature of fire. When he does manage to clear his head he regrets the damage he caused and will work hard to fix his mistakes and redeem himself in any way he can to the people caught in the crossfire of his anger. He is also a welcoming and helpful God if you're on his good side, he has a good sense of humor and he tries to keep his anger in check, although not always succeeding. He is quite the rebellious soul and tends to get into mischief among the other deities and is quite unpredictable at times. He is known as the most human of the deities due to spending so much time among them, both from collecting souls and his travels to find Corley. His first instinct is to protect and he is not one to sit on the sidelines while people he care about are in trouble, inclined to help in any way he can, whether it’s against the rules or not. He tends not to think of the Adoirian’s as ''his people because he does not like the idea of responsibility he thinks comes with that and usually leaves them to their own devices, only interfering when he feels like he needs to, trying to guide them on a better path. Appearance As a human Adoiri appears as a man with short red hair and green eyes that are lighter than those of his twins but will darken dangerously when he’s angered. He stands at 5’10 and is slim, lightly muscled but built more like a long distance runner. He has a natural tan from all of his time spent traveling and has various scars from the wars or fights he participated in, his face having a weather beaten look to it. He has a couple scars on his face, a small one on his left temple and a longer one on his jaw and part of his neck. He tends to wear simple clothes, a slightly loose t-shirt and slacks. He never really dresses to impress and hates formal clothing, preferring clothes that are easier to move around in and are fit for travel. He used to have a blue shawl but he gave it away to the child he had saved. He prefers to appear as a phoenix in animal form, mainly using this in dreams only. His feathers are usually golden and can even trail flames depending on his mood, his eyes are red but can flicker with flames when angered. In appearing to humans he likes to take a cat form, appearing as a tabby cat with green eyes and big whiskers. He is a slightly bigger cat but slim and agile with sharp claws. Relationships Haven Archer Describe Relationship Here Adradia, The Swan Goddess Describe Relationship Here Sleryn, The Bear God Describe Relationship Here Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess Describe Relationship Here Luminita Lupei Describe Relationship Here Vatura Amador Describe Relationship Here Yelizaveta "Veta" Lyubov Describe Relationship Here Roy Astinley Describe Relationship Here Ilmenvey, The Fox God Describe Relationship Here Fate The Immortal Man Describe Relationship Here Destiny The Immortal Describe Relationship Here The Grace Royal Family Describe Relationship Here Vedia Describe Relationship Here Corley, Adradia's Fiancé Describe Relationship Here Abilities Fire Since he was born Adoiri has had the ability to create, shape, put out and use fire at will. He can even control the heat of the fire, making it scolding hot or cooler. His skin is not flame resistant but he can stand higher temperatures then others and even stand inside a fire for a period of time. He has slight control over his body temperature and can raise it as he wants, or it raises on his own when he’s angered. Shape Shifting Adoiri has the ability to shift from animal form into human form when he wants. His preferred forms are a cat and a phoenix. He can also change others into animals as well, having once changed his sisters betrothed into a crane before. He’s only done this on the one occasion by accident and doesn’t like using it because he doesn’t know how to reverse it. Death Sense Since he was given the job of guiding souls to the Afterlife he gained the ability to sense when people die and where their body is located. When someone he knows or is close to dies the feeling is stronger than before, the more he cares the stronger the feeling is. Soul Collecting/Sense As a guide of the dead Adoiri has the ability to remove the soul from the dead body, in order for him to lead it to the Afterlife. He also has the ability to find lost or wandering souls, mainly the souls of those whose body had been burned and were wandering around without a clue due to their memories being wiped. Memory Adoiri has some powers over the memory, able to bring up parts of the past that has been forgotten by the person and see them for himself. He gained this ability when he was elected the judge over souls to see if they were worthy of another shot at life. Dreams Adoiri has slight control over dreams, able to enter and shape the dreams of others if he so pleases and to change them the way he wants. He hardly does this however, only doing this out of necessity to deliver warnings or to try and guide people on the right path. Trivia * Write Here Category:Characters Category:Deities